Pokornie podróżować do miejsca przeznaczenia
Tak więc bez oporu dajesz nieść się prądowi krwionośnemu przez kolejne naczynia. Nie podróżujesz sam, gdyż towarzyszą ci inne pokarmy, w tym także ludzie, wchłonięci niedługo przed tobą. Pęd krwi jest ogromny, mimo to podróż trwa niebotycznie długo. Daje ci to pogląd jak przepastną i potężną istotą jest Grubis. Jest niczym Tardis doktora Who - ma tak potężną masę, że załamuje czasoprzetrzeń, stając się grubym na zewnątrz a gargantuicznie tłustym wewnątrz. Współstrawieńcy podróżujący z tobą są kompletnie załamani. Większość rozpacza, ryczy i szlocha, choć są i tacy co zanoszą swoje modły do Jezusa, Allaha czy innego dziada. Wszyscy są zrezygnowani, lecz nie ty. Jako jedyny zachowujesz spokój i honor. Może i Grubis pozbawił cię potęgi i wolności, jednak mimo to nie poddasz się tak łatwo. Nie będziesz taką żałosną larwą jak oni! Wydostaniesz się stąd i wrócisz do świata żywych w chwale! Kiedy tak tworzysz te silne postanowienia, powoli zbliżasz się do miejsca docelowego - Grubistanu - ostatecznego miejsca spoczynku wszystkich strawionych przez Grubisa rzeczy. W pewnym momencie, na samym końcu naczynia, przez które obecnie suniecie, pojawia się obślizgła i tłusta galareta. Wbijacie się w nią z zawrotną prędkością, co powoduje rozciapcianie na papkę kilku szlaufów i suchoklatesów, u których tkanka tłuszczowa nie zamortyzowała uderzenia. Galareta okazuje się płynnym tłuszczem, rozciągającym się po horyzont. Impet wyrzuca was we wszystkich kierunkach, tak, że zostajesz sam w bezdennej otchłani. Nie tracąc czasu wypływasz na powierzchnię. To co tam zastajesz ciężko opisać. right W grząskim tłustym podłożu został rozbity turecki namiot, a w nim, jak szybko przeliczyłeś, 14 arabskich wychudzonych osadników próbujących przeżyć w tych trudnych warunkach. Szybko cię spostrzegli i skierowali w twoim kierunku. Nie wiedząc czego po nich oczekiwać, zachowujesz czujność i bacznie obserwujesz. Kiedy podeszli, osoba idąca na czele, niczym pasterz prowadzący stado kóz, spytał się'': kim jesteś i co tu robisz?'' W zasadzie nie mając nic do stracenia opowiadasz im całą historię, skrzętnie pomijając straszliwą prawdę, jako iż są jednymi z ostatnich turasów, gdyż resztę własnoręcznie wyrżnąłeś i za to właśnie tu trafiłeś (a tak naprawdę za zmarnowanie ich trucheł). Czyli trafiłeś tu w ten sam sposób co my wszyscy. Witaj w naszym gronie, chętnie cię przyjmiemy do naszego obozu. Jak widzisz, jest nas niewielu, reszta zginęła, a ich pozostałości zostały bezpowrotnie wchłonięte. Grubis bardzo powoli rozprawia się ze swoimi ofiarami, czeka aż te same pomrą z głodu, aby móc ostatecznie strawić ich dusze, które w żaden inny sposób nie są dla niego dostępne. Wszystkich nas czeka ten los. Chyba, że zaczniemy działać i znajdziemy wyjście. Nazywam się Cihangir Yaprak, miło mi cię poznać. Choć, poczęstujemy cię pozostałością rahatłukum i arabicą. '' Po czym odeszli do namiotu, wszyscy poza jednym. Wyjątkowo obślizgły i robaczy typ świdrował cię swoim zgniłym wzrokiem. ''Nie myśl sobie gnido, że ci ufamy. Normalnie już dawno byśmy cię wysadzili, ale skończyły się nam bomby. Nie powstrzymuje mnie to przed poderżnięciem ci gardła, więc jeden zły ruch i zzzdechniesz. Metin, zostaw go, potrzebujemy każdej pomocy. A ty nie ociągaj się i chodź tu - ''zakrzyknął Cihangir Kiedy weszliście do środka, odciągnął cię na bok i dodał: ''To Metin Bozoglan, jest groźny, ale nie przejmuj się, dopóki masz moją protekcję nic ci nie zrobi. '' Tak więc zasiadłeś do stołu (naturalnie nie jedząc parszywych kandyzowanych owoców, którymi próbowali cię podtruć) i poznawałeś mieszkańców osady (jednej z wielu w Grubistanie, lecz są tak bardzo odległe od siebie, że rzadko kiedy mają kontakt z innymi ludźmi), ich obowiązki, role, strukturę społeczną i dotychczasowe dzieje w tym miejscu. W końcu temat zszedł na pomysły ucieczki z tego więzienia: ''Musimy zacząć działać. Nie pozostało nam wiele energii i obawiam się, że niedługo będzie za późno. Więc teraz albo nigdy. Mamy już pewien pomysł, ale jest niesamowicie czasochłonny, dlatego może ty coś zaproponujesz - ''powiedział Cihangir ''Że niby co?! Taki parszywy giaur ma nam wydawać polecenia? Nie ma takiej opcji! Prędzej flaki mu wypruję i zrobię z nich skarpety! - ''wrzasnął Metin z pianą na ustach ''Uspokój się Metin, przynajmniej go wysłuchajmy - ''powiedziała Sew Sew, medyczka szyjąca rany. ''No więc grubasie, jaki jest twój plan? - ''Pyta Cihangir 1. Zebrać wszystkich więźniów Grubistanu i złożyć ich w ofierze Grubisowi błagając o łaskę 2. Zbudować teleporter, który przeniesie nas poza Grubistan 3. Zmrozić tłuszcz do osiągnięcia przez niego postaci stałej, blokując wejście do Grubistanu i tym samym głodząc Grubisa 4. Przejść Metina2 5. Zabrać pierścień karłom i wrzucić go do Góry Obżarstwa 6. Skorzystać z pomysłu turasów thumb|left|600px '*''' (*Wbrew pozorom nie jest to mapa Grubistanu, lecz jedynie jednego z jego kontynentów. Sama przestrzeń tego wymiaru nie jest znana, lecz może być nawet nieskończona. Mapa ta może także mylnie sugerować, że nad głowami znajduje się prawdziwe niebo, lecz tak naprawdę jest to jedna wielka jama zamknięta w komórkach tłuszczowych, choć prawdą jest, iż jej wysokość jest na tyle wielka, że można zaobserwować chmury powodujące kwasowe deszcze. Zielone fragmenty to nie trawa - to pleśn na zjełczałym tłuszczu. Skala mapy nie jest znana.)